Emily buys a basket of apples on sale for $\$18$ before tax. The sales tax is $19\%$. What is the total price Emily pays for the basket of apples? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of apples. ${19\%} \times {$18} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $19\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{19}{100}$ which is also equal to $19 \div 100$ $19 \div 100 = 0.19$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.19} \times {$18} = {$3.42}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Emily paid. ${$3.42} + {$18.00} = $21.42$ Emily needs to pay $$21.42.$